


Spreading Christmas Cheer

by etre



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etre/pseuds/etre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gets an unexpected visitor for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading Christmas Cheer

"Oh. It's you."

Jason's voice was thoroughly unimpressed as he opened the door of his safehouse to find one Red Robin standing outside. Or should he say Tim Drake? The kid was stupid enough to show up out of costume, after all. Not Jason's problem if his identity got found out. Honestly, though, he couldn't say he was surprised. Red Hood and Red Robin had been running into each other on the rooftops of Gotham an awful lot lately. It was only a matter of time until Tim showed up at his safehouse, too. Never mind how he'd found it. And tonight of all nights, he really should've expected it. 

Christmas Eve. The most useless night of the year. Crime dropped off on Christmas Eve, so he didn't really have anywhere to go or anything to do. 

Tim rolled his eyes and pushed past him into the entryway. "I'm glad to see you too, Jason," he said dryly as he made his way to the kitchen. This was unprecedented, but Jason didn't let his surprise show as he followed Tim, watching him unpack the large bag he'd brought with him onto the counter. "Love what you've done with the place," Tim commented, looking up and smirking at Jason. Now it was Jason's turn to roll his eyes. Tim was no doubt referring to the Christmas decorations halfheartedly hung around the apartment. Alfred had dropped off a box at one of his secret caches (well, he'd thought it was secret, anyway) last week, and he couldn't very well just ignore all the stuff in it, could he? So he'd indulged Alfred and set up the tiny tree, lights, and wreath he'd been left, and put the ham and pie in the fridge to wait until Tuesday.

It looked like he'd have help eating it, now. "Shut the hell up," he snapped. Tim knew very well why the decorations were here. Jason wouldn't be surprised if he'd helped pick them out himself. "Why are you even here?" Tim was busily unpacking eggnog, presents, and various odds and ends like hideous Santa statues and red and green dishes. "Bringing more presents from Alfred? And what the hell is that? That's not going in my apartment!" he protested indignantly upon spying the statues.

Tim only looked at him again and intoned, "You've been a good boy lately. Hardly been killing anyone, recently. Santa noticed."

It _had_ been a while, Jason mused. Even longer since he'd tried to knock off Red Robin, too. Maybe it was time to fix that. He glared at Tim.

"Oh, knock it off, Jason. Drop the guard dog glare and just sit down and have dinner with me. You wouldn't want all Alfred's efforts to go to waste, would you?" Tim was clearly as pure and innocent as the driven snow. Jason didn't drop his glare. Damn bats didn't know when to leave the hell alone.

"And how much of this was your idea, birdboy? What the hell do you want from me? You don't remember me trying to kill you or something?"

Tim stopped what he was doing and looked Jason in the eye. "I think you've gotten past your 'trying to kill me' phase, and you know it, too. And no one deserves to be alone on Christmas." He dropped his gaze suddenly on the last line, busying himself with the decorations once again. Jason's glare softened. There was a story there, he'd bet anything. He watched, arms crossed, as Tim puttered around the tiny kitchen, setting up dinner. The ham came out of the fridge and was put on plates with some mashed potatoes and green beans, then went into the microwave. Tim then fished a couple of glasses out of the bag and filled them with eggnog. 

"That the good stuff?" Jason asked. 

"Alfred made it," Tim answered, not sparing Jason a glance. That was a no, then. Well, Jason could fix that. He pulled some rum out of the cabinet and spiked his glass liberally. 

"Want any, babybird?" he offered, rather generously to his mind. Tim raised his eyebrows, but shook his head no. "Pft, boring." Jason put the rum away and sat at the table, taking a big sip of his eggnog. "Ah, just like grandfather used to make," he sighed contentedly. Tim placed a steaming plate in front of him and took a seat himself. They ate in silence for a few moments before Tim stood up abruptly and pulled a small radio out of his bag, switching it on so Christmas music filled the air. Jason groaned inwardly. Christmas music was the worst music ever invented. 

"I think I will have some of that rum, after all," Tim spoke up suddenly, still standing awkwardly by the radio. Jason looked up, caught by surprise. He'd been lost in thought. 

"Its, uh, in the cabinet behind you." Tim nodded and pulled it out, putting only about half as much in his drink as Jason had. He sat down again and they resumed eating, some of the tension broken. 

"So, taken over any crime rings lately? Tim asked, glancing up at Jason, eyes smiling even if his mouth wasn't. Jason smiled in return, allowing himself to relax a little. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have some company tonight.

\--------

After dinner, Tim had taken over again, insisting on washing the dishes. Jason shrugged and went to turn on the TV in the living room.

As he idly flipped through the channels in a futile attempt to find something that wasn't an insipid Christmas special, Tim emerged from the kitchen and walked towards the far wall, where Jason had hung one of Alfred's wreaths. Raising his eyebrows, he turned to Jason. "I'm kind of surprised you put this one up, Jason."

Jason frowned, glancing over. "Why?"

"You mean you didn't notice?" There was a laugh in Tim's voice, now. 

Jason obviously couldn't let that one go, so he got up and approached Tim cautiously. 

"Seriously, what?" He leaned in close to peer at the wreath. Fairly standard: pine boughs, pine cones, ribbons, some holly. 

Wait. 

He peered at the holly more closely. "What the hell?" Was that mistletoe? 

...why?

Tim was grinning openly now. "It's mistletoe, Jason. Never seen any before?" Jason stood up straight again, looking at Tim bemusedly. Tim's face had assumed its neutral expression again. "Well, I guess you wouldn't be familiar with the traditions associated with it then, either. I guess we'll have to fix that." 

And before Jason could blink, Tim was in his personal space, leaning in to kiss him. Jason could only stand there for a few heartbeats, completely taken by surprise. What the hell? Was this why Tim had been all but stalking him on patrol lately, and maybe even prompting Alfred to leave him some of the things he had. 

Tim pulled away when Jason didn't respond, backing up a few steps and stammering out an apology. 

Jason felt like he should be... angry or offended or something, but he was a few glasses of eggnog in, and he didn't really feel anything but confused and a little turned on. Hell, Tim was a Robin. He was fucking hot, and Jason knew he hadn't been too close with the Bat lately. 

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. It must be the eggnog. I'll just go-" Tim's attempt to retreat was cut off by Jason grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around. 

"Tim." He paused. He didn't really know what he wanted out of this situation, but one thing was certain: he didn't want Tim to leave. So he kissed him again, and this time Tim pressed closer, parting his lips a little. Jason accepted the generous invitation, slipping his tongue into Tim's warm, slick mouth. They parted a minute later, short of breath and flushed. 

Jason pulled away a little so he could see all of Tim's face. Tim was looking back at him almost shyly, peering through his eyelashes. The sounds of soft Christmas music were mingling with the Christmas special on the TV and the candles Tim had lit were flickering gently on the wall. The alcohol had warmed Jason up considerably, and he'd never felt so... cozy. The music was sickeningly wholesome, though, so he leaned back in to give Tim a sloppy kiss, sliding his hand around to cup Tim's ass. So much for wholesome, he smirked. 

A few minutes of wandering hands later, he pulled back again and flicked his eyes towards the bedroom. "You wanna...?" he trailed off invitingly. Tim's eyes followed his, and his face reddened even more, if that was possible, but he nodded. 

Jason grinned and pulled him in the direction of the bedroom, flipping off the TV as he passed, but leaving the radio on. This was nothing he'd ever felt on Christmas before: warm, content... wanted. Well, save for the years he'd spent at the Manor. Not wanting to ruin his own mood, he pushed those thoughts down and pulled Tim into the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. 

Time to spread some Christmas cheer.


End file.
